sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Starsky
| publisher = | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | engine = RenderWare Havok | platforms = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, GameCube | released = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 & Xbox Game Boy Advance GameCube | genre = Vehicular combat | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Starsky & Hutch is a vehicular combat video game based on the television series of the same name. The game was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance and GameCube. Gameplay The game follows the adventures of David Michael Starsky and Kenneth 'Hutch' Hutchinson as they clean up Bay City in their Gran Torino. The game features asymmetric multiplayer gameplay, in which one player controls Starsky as he drives the car whilst another controls Hutch as he shoots enemies and obstacles. These can be performed with various steering wheel and lightgun peripherals, such as the Guncon 2. In single player, players can drive as Starsky with shooting either set to free or auto aim. The game consists of three 'seasons' consisting of several 'episodes'. In each episode, players need to complete objectives, such as chasing down criminals or escorting other vehicles, whilst also keeping Viewer Ratings high. Throughout the game there are various icons the player can either shoot or drive through, offering bonuses such as increased grip, higher viewer ratings and more powerful weapons, as well as special events such as jumping off ramps. The game has a 70s style presentation and features the original voice of Huggy Bear, Antonio Fargas. Reception | Edge_PS2 = 7/10 | Edge_XBOX = 7/10 | EGM_PS2 = 4.83/10 | EGM_XBOX = 4.83/10 | EuroG_PS2 = 6/10 | GI_PS2 = 5.75/10 | GI_XBOX = 5.75/10 | GamePro_XBOX = | GameRev_PS2 = C | GSpot_NGC = 6.4/10 | GSpot_PC = 6.8/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 6.8/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 6.8/10 | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | GameZone_NGC = 5.7/10 | GameZone_PC = 7/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 6.3/10 | IGN_NGC = 5.5/10 | IGN_PC = 5.5/10 | IGN_PS2 = 5.5/10 | IGN_XBOX = 5.4/10 | NP_GBA = 2.4/5 | NP_NGC = 2.9/5 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 7.6/10 | PCGUS_PC = 67% | rev1 = Entertainment Weekly | rev1_PS2 = B | Rev1_XBOX = B | rev2 = Playboy | rev2_PS2 = 75% | rev2_XBOX = 75% | MC_GBA = 49/100 | MC_NGC = 59/100 | MC_PC = 56/100 | MC_PS2 = 60/100 | MC_XBOX = 58/100 }} Starsky & Hutch received "mixed" reviews on all platforms except the Game Boy Advance version, which received "generally unfavorable reviews", according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. Notes References External links *[http://www.gamespot.com/starsky-and-hutch/ Starsky & Hutch] at GameSpot *[http://www.giantbomb.com/starsky-hutch/61-8176/ Starsky & Hutch] at Giant Bomb *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1380813/ Starsky & Hutch] at IMDb * Category:2003 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Starsky & Hutch Category:Vehicular combat games Category:Video games scored by Tim Follin Category:Video games developed in Germany Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in the 1970s Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games